User talk:1337doom
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, 1337doom! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Hey! Alxeedo, an administrator speaking. Welcome to the wiki! Just curious, are you on other wikis too? Also, I can see you know about 1337, so here goes... |0|ZZZZzzzz 1'|\/| 4|X33|)0!!!1111!!!! (Y4 4R0|_||\||)!!!!111 --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 02:08, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Template Factory Your template is done! Follow instructions below to put it where you want. = Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! 19:57, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Template Factory Your template is done! Follow instructions below to put it where you want. = Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! 19:57, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Template Since Alxeedo let me help him in the template shop here is the code for your template: RELATED! This user thinks that Sensei is related to Rockhopper! This is what it should look like: RELATED! This user thinks that Sensei is related to Rockhopper! Enjoy![[User:Sure25|'Guitar hero guy']] Talk to the guitar hero guy! 21:57, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Yep, thats me And, I'm on club penguin as 'Stelios7'! Stelios7/(Zanderzx) From Steli Entertainment 20:25, 5 July 2009 (UTC). Are you on Club Penguin too?! Template Here is your template from alxeedo's template factory: It should look like this: